Metallic Nightmares
by Nami Hinamori
Summary: Ichigo is in prison because he killed his 2 year old daughter and rukia is a reporter determined to understand him. But with Ichigo locked up in shackles and under constant security of the guards, it makes it awfully hard to talk to him.


----------------------------ICHIGO'S P.O.V-  
1. Wake up at 4:30 a.m.  
2. Breakfast at 5:00 a.m. (all meals are eaten in our cells)  
3. Shower (only every other day)  
4. Dress in my orange shirt and blue pants (the same outfit every day gets pretty dull)  
5. I usually exercise at this time (outside twice a week. Otherwise I'm stuck in my 6 feet by 9 feet and 9.5 feet high cell)  
6. Lunch at 10:30 a.m.  
7. Inmate Count (they think we might run away. Yeah right. The securityaround here is so tight a mouse couldn't get by unnoticed)  
8. I read my mail. (if I have any, and I only get it on weekdays anyways. So weekends are pretty boring if I don't have a visitor. Which I would usually see during this time as well)  
9. Dinner at 4:00 p.m.  
10. I wait in my cell reading books or watching TV until bedtime.

Yep. That's my day. Usually I don't get mail, much less a visitor, so I was pretty surprised when she showed up. She was dressed in a nice skirt down to her knees, much like a secretary from one of those snobby rich corporate companies. She even had the fancy-shmansy jacket that matched it, and a clipboard to top off the look.  
All I could think was 'damn she's hot, what the hell is she doing in a place like this?' When she asked for me I froze. It couldn't be…  
She couldn't be looking for me, why me? Why not the man in the cell next to mine? I just wanted to be alone. I had already done enough damage to the lives of the ones I loved. Why did she have to make it worse? Why did she have to make me remember?  
As she approached my cell, followed by two of the prisons top guards, I knew she was important. Why else would they bother having the best guards come guard her from ME. God only knows I'd never hurt a fly, but she knows better than that. She had my record, all of my files, right there in her hands. I could barely make out the tab on the yellow file that said my name. Last name before the first. Kurosaki and then Ichigo.  
Her polite smile turned to a cold scowl as she came close enough to my cell to see my face. Yet this look of anger held fascination, and emotion. So much emotion, she looked as if she were about to cry. Maybe she'd cry for Sayu. Maybe she'd cry for Senna. Or maybe, if she actually cared, she'd cry for both of them. I hoped she'd cry for my girls, my girls that I destroyed. My girls that I tainted with my dirty hands and tortured through their lives.  
I regret every moment of my life what I've done in the past. I didn't plan for things to happen the way they did, and I'd take it all back in a heartbeat. But no one had believed me before, why would she be any different?  
She came so close I thought she was coming into my cell, then she veered off to the right, and the prison guards unlocked my cell. They ordered me to follow them, so I did, too tired to get into trouble.  
We came up to the conference room. That's what I called it. Its where they took inmates like me to talk to their lawyers or anyone else that was really important.  
As I walked into the room I could feel the cameras on me, it made me paranoid. I don't like a lot of attention. Especially the bad kind. I wonder what's so important that she needs to talk to me about, she wasn't my lawyer, and she sure as heck didn't look like any family I knew.  
She cleared her throat as she sat on one end of the steel table, bolted to the cement floor so it couldn't be used as a weapon. The chairs were bolted too, but it didn't seem to bother her.  
" Have a seat Mr. …", she looked at the folder quickly," Kurosaki." I was confused. She already knew my name, she'd used it before. And she'd probably never forget it. But she looked anyways.  
I paused, looking to both of my sides and checking up with the guards. They both nodded their heads in unison, signaling for me to sit down. I had to take small steps to get fully underneath the table, since my feet were in shackles, as well as my hands.  
I looked over at the bulletproof glass that was so dark you couldn't see through it. Well, from my side at least, I knew all well that they were watching me from the other side. As for who they were, I didn't have a l clue.  
From the window I looked down at my hands, the hands that were now in cuffs, and on death row. The hands that had taken the lives of more people than I could remember, they were tainted with blood, even if they appeared clean. I could never wash off the evil and sorrow that lingered around me, and I hated it.  
She sat her clipboard on the table and opened the yellow file with my name one it. I was getting nervous. What was she going to say? I was free? I was going to be executed? What? I was itching to know.  
A bead of sweat slid down my forehead and splashed on the table as she spoke to me. " Mr. Kurosaki, my name is Ms. RukiaKuchiki and I am from the Karakura Newspaper. I just have a few questions for you to answer for an article I'm writing if that's OK with you?" I nodded, signaling for her to continue.  
Her face broke out into a smile, but it quickly changed as she glanced down at the papers in her hands. It was my record. The one I wished so badly to go away, to stop haunting me, hurting me. But no, I didn't deserve that. Not after what I had done.  
"Why did you do it?", her solemn voice broke the silence. I wanted so bad for her to understand, though I knew she wouldn't. I hesitated for a while, quietly looking her straight in the eye. What was I supposed to say?

--------------------------------------RUKIA'S P.O.V-  
I looked straight into his eyes, and I could see the regret. He just stared at me, never looking away, not for a second. I could swear an hour had passed, while he was telling me his story with his eyes, the eyes clouded with regret, that longed for forgiveness, forgiveness that would never come.  
I still didn't understand it though. And I definitely wasn't ready to forgive him for what he'd done. Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki was a killer. He deserved no mercy. He deserved no help. Nor any sympathy. He was ruthless, heartless, he was a killer, and nothing he ever did or said would change my mind about that.  
"Why did you do it?", I asked one more time. I surprised even myself from the harshness of my voice. I didn't mean to sound so mean, but it looked like I was getting a response out of him at least.  
"I…I'm sorry… I-", I cut him off, " You don't need to be apologizing to me, you need to apologize to your daughter." I hadn't realized it up until that point, but I was nearly yelling, and the angry look plastered on my face was sure to give me wrinkles down the line.  
"I know.", he said, looking down at his palms. I had never seen anyone express their emotions half as well as he did. I could see his eyes begin to water over and he clenched his fists as tight as he could as the tears began to fall from his face. Like a heavy rain that refused to stop.  
That was the first time I saw Ichigo Kurosaki cry. People say you don't really know someone until you see them cry. And I was beginning to think that these people, whoever they are, may actually be right.  
-------------------------------------- Ichigo's P.O.V. ------------------------------------------------

She left just after I started to cry. Maybe women really do think that men who cry are weak. I don't really care, I am weak. And I deserve it.  
I'm sitting in my cell eating now. It's lunch time, and we're having left over peas from the night before. They're actually letting me eat with a metal fork… what kind of a miracle is that?  
I haven't seen Ms. Kuchiki for a while. I wonder what happened to her? Or did she just decide to do her report on another person…  
I can hear the guards yelling from down the hall, looks like we have another visitor.  
But then I saw her, it was Ms. Kuchiki. Dressed in the same attire as before, making her way down to my cell with a big smile plastered on her face. I hoped today was going to be better than the last.  
Just like last time she veered off to the side and the guards led me to the 'conference room'. I wiggled my way into my chair, and looked at her. She had my file again. The same yellow file folder that haunted my nightmares.  
"Mr. Kurosaki," She said to break the silence," How are you today?" I was stunned. No one had ever asked me that before... Well, not since i've been in this hell hole at least.  
"f-fine." I replied. I expected her to come back with a snappy smart ass comment. But she didn't. She just talked to me. She told me about the weather plans, and told me about her family. Why was she doing this? Why was she talking to me like a friend? It didn't make sense.  
Before she left she gave me a piece of pie. Strawberry pie. My mother used to make it for me, i wonder if she knew that? Either way, I was kind of sad to see Ms. Kuchiki go. I wanted to know more about her. But that will have to wait until next time.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

I'm thinking about not continuing this one. I think it was written quite poorly.  
But if people like it i will continue.  
so review pwease!!! .


End file.
